Accel World: The Multi-King
by Spartan719
Summary: 800 years have past since the Greeed were sealed but now they are unleashed upon the world. A young man has been chosen to become the new OOO to stop them but along the way he acquires the power to 'Accelerate'. Is the Real World or Accelerated World ready for its new Multi-King?
1. Happy Birthday, OOO!

**AN: Hey, guys! How's everyone enjoying the New Year so far? Because I thought I can kick it off with the debut of my version of OOO! Yes, I finally received enough feedback from you guys to actually give it a go. So without further adieu, it's Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Accel World or Kamen Rider OOO

* * *

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday, OOO!

Two thieves were rooming around an old storage room in the Kougami Art Museum disgused as security guards.

"Look at this!" A thief said while looking at a relic.

"It's like a fountain of treasure!"

"C'mon let's get this stuff loaded up!"

"Shhhhh! Do you want to wake that visitor up!?"

"Relax, I've drugged him." We won't be hearing from him for a while.

In another room, a young man was sleeping on bench. He had shaggy hair, appeared to be fifteen, and had a Neuro Linker around his neck. He also appeared to be wearing modern nomadic clothing. He also appeared to be Half Japanese and Half American. His name was Andrew Hino.

And right next to him was an empty glass of orange juice.

"Just treat it gently!"

"I know what I'm doing."

Unknown to them, nearby was a small pile of silver Medals and next to them was a red one with a gold rim and had a hawk inscribed on it. And next to them was a stone coffin.

The red Medal soon started to stand up on its own before floating and started attracting the other Medals nearby. Soon a Medal like gauntlet was created from it.

The gauntlet soon got on the coffin and sees a three slot device on it. The gauntlet twisted it before the coffin burst open with more silver Medals. One of them tripped the laser security system; activating the alarm.

* * *

(Outside)

A hooded man was outside the museum and appeared to be waiting for something. He was flipping a silver Medal with a red harpoon next to him. He soon hears the alarm and absorbed the Medal.

"About time! I was starting to be bored!" The man said before leaving his spot and started heading towards the museum after getting his harpoon.

* * *

(Inside)

The coffin started glowing until it broke. Soon different colored Medals from the inside gathered up all the silver Medals before creating four Medal beings.

The thieves started panicking and a motorcyclist broke in the building and started shooting the beings with his shotgun. Only to find that they are impervious to bullets. The man started to get on the com link.

"This is Akito Date from the Ride Vendor First Platoon. The Medals have started to awaken. Orders?" The man asked.

"_Eliminate them."_

"Copy that." The motorcyclist said before driving away.

The motorcyclist joined his men as they soon started firing rockets, detonating bombs, and anything else to destroy the building. But the four beings come out unharmed and with forms this time.

One looked like a cheetah, another was a grasshopper, a gorilla, and a female fish. The four started attacking while the hooded man was watching from a tree with an inward smile.

The four beings soon started causing mass destruction. They destroyed everything in their path while killing the motorcyclists at the same time.

* * *

(At an office)

The secretary started playing a record while the man on the desk was working on a cake. The record soon started playing the 'Happy Birthday' song and the man was singing along with it.

As he was singing and making his cake, more signals from the Ride Vendor First Platoon troops started going missing. He started finishing his cake.

"Happy Birthday dear…"

He soon finished drawing the message in chocolate frosting.

"…Greeed."

* * *

(Inside)

Another red Medal hits Andrew in the face. Andrew wakes up and yawned before noticing it. He picks it up and examines it.

"Must be my lucky day or something. Thank you, fate." Andrew said before he yawned again and placed his hand on the wall.

When he did, the wall fell down revealing firemen, police, paramedics, and debris from the explosion. Andrew looks at them before raising his arms

"Morning, guys." Andrew awkwardly said.

* * *

**(Play Anything Goes! by Maki Ohguro)**

**[You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!] We start by seeing the screen replaced with a rocky surface and the Taka Medal is on it followed by the Tora and Batta Medals. We then move to see OOO with a magnifier glass on him. As it goes on OOO, we see OOO with different parts. Finally, we see OOO in his default form posing behind the Tatoba symbol.**

**A Cell Medal is flipped through the air by Andrew as he soon catches it. He places the Medal in the Ride Vendor before allowing it to transform into a bike. Andrew, as OOO, drives the bike down the street as the title appears.**

**[Iranai motanai yume mo minai! Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo! (Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three!)] We then see Andrew wandering a desert carrying his underwear tied to a stick, while Fuuko was walking through a forest and a puddle shows Sky Raker in her place, and while Ankh was walking through the ceiling and in a nearby mirror his Greeed form was there and was replaced by Taku. Andrew placed his stick on the ground and relaxes as Ankh (As an arm) flies around the screen before showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals.**

**[Unmei was kimi hottokanai! Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai! (Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three!)] Andrew relaxes but gets up as he notices the Taka Medal and picks it up. Fuuko notices the Tora Medal and picks it up while Ankh picks up the Batta Medal. The three stand back to back with their Medals as Ankh's arm flies around the screen again before showing all three Core Medals.**

**[Daijobu! Ashita was itsu date Blank!] The Greeed are showing placing their colored sheets on the beach as they appear to relax. Chiyuri, who turns into Lime Bell for a moment before reverting back, runs after Ankh but a red curtain gets in between them. Chiyuri tears it down to find Ankh gone. **

**[Jibun no kachi was jibun de kimeru mono saa!] Ankh grabs a bunch of Cell Medals and looks at them while Andrew stares at him. Andrew looks at the Medal in his hand as Fuuko looks at him. Andrew soon uses the O-Scanner to scan the Taka, Tora, and Batta in his Driver.**

"**Henshin!" Andrew says before transforming.**

**[OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! COME ON!] We see OOO posing, then appearing in this chapter, on his bike, and then him attacking. We then see him on his bike before going back to the desert where he raises his arm out and several medals burst out of the ground.**

**[Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono!] OOO drives on his on his bike and the next thing we see are the Tatoba Medals appearing in Andrew's hand with a smile. We then see him actually transforming into OOO. We then get a close up on his helmet.**

**[Mitasareru mono wo sagashite!] We see Haru, on one side with a Taka Cell Medal, who was replaced by Silver Crow for a brief second before turning back. And Kuroyukihime, on the other side with the other side of the Cell Medal, who is replaced by Black Lotus for brief second before turning back. Chiyuri gets in between them as she is looking for Ankh.**

**[Life goes on! Honki dashite Tatakau no nara!] OOO gets his Tora Claws out before charging. We then see OOO driving his bike on a ramp which consists of Tako Candroids. Chiyuri hugs the red curtain; hugging Ankh from behind. Ankh has a somewhat sad face with a transparent Taku next to him. **

**[Maker ki shinai hazu!] We see the rest of the Greeed, including Poseidon, in front of their respective curtains. OOO gets Medajalibur, charges it with three Cell Medals, and slashes the ground. As he slashed the ground, Medals burst from the ground and the song ends with the Tatoba Medals appearing from the ground.**

* * *

Andrew was talking with the detectives over his perspective over what happened.

"You really didn't realize?" A detective asked. "I mean, look at this."

"Sorry, but I was heavily asleep at the time. Was there some sort of explosion?" Andrew asked as he looked at the damage.

"Well, we're investigating that right now." Another detective pointed out. Andrew then sees the two thieves being brought in an ambulance.

"Are they okay?" Andrew asked.

"It didn't seem life-threatening."

"Oh thank goodness!" Andrew sighed in relief. "They've got scary faces. But they gave me juice." Andrew explained. "I think they're good people!"

"You've known them a long time?" A detective asked.

"Actually since this morning." Andrew answered as he went back into the hole to get back some his stuff which is really just a cloth.

"I see."

"Anyways, we might need to ask you a few questions later. Uhhh…Andrew Hino, right? Are you a foreigner?"

"Well, that's half-true. My mother was American while my father was Japanese." Andrew explained before leaving the hole.

"I see, what's your address and phone number?"

"Well, I do have a number on my Neuro Linker but I'm always moving so I don't have an address." Andrew explained. "As a matter of fact, I just got here in Japan a couple days ago. But there are times that I do leave this place."

Andrew soon started to think back.

"Let's see, I haven't decided on an inn to stay at for today."

The two detectives looked at each other before looking at Andrew.

"Do you mind if we see your possessions?"

"Sure, here you go." Andrew said as he passed the detective the cloth. The detective unfolded it, revealing that it had a few coins. Some of which seem very foreign.

"This is all? Where's your luggage?"

"I don't carry luggage."

"That can't be! You can't have a nomadic life with just this! Especially at someone your age!" A detective pointed out.

"I can! I have a little money and tomorrow's underwear. Plus, age doesn't really have anything to do with this." The man soon folded the cloth to see that it was boxers but it was burnt and had holes.

"My underwear!" Andrew panicked before sighing in defeat. "There goes my tomorrow."

The gauntlet, now a red hand, climbs out of the debris to see his Medal in Andrew's hands. Andrew was soon free to go. He soon notices a bunch of people looking at the wreckage wondering what the heck was going on.

As he passes through the group he was stopped by someone around his age. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. He was also wearing a school uniform and had a Neuro Linker on him.

"Hey, do you know what's going on?" The student asked.

"Not really, all I know is that there was an explosion." Andrew replied.

"I see, also shouldn't you be in school?"

"I could ask the same thing about you."

"My school had to be locked down because of the explosion being nearby along with a few others that are nearby the area." The student explained.

"Okay, also, do you mind helping me with something since you're not really busy?" Andrew asked.

"What is it?"

"I've been meaning to look for an inn here but it's been a while since I haven't been in Japan for a while."

"I suppose I can help you out with that." The student answered.

"Thank you, I'm Andrew. Andrew Hino."

"Takumu Mayuzumi."

* * *

(Kougami Foundation CEO Office)

A slice from the cake was being eaten by Satonaka, Kougami's secretary.

"Satonaka." Kougami called. She was looking at him. "My Kougami Foundation's great art museum…as well as the Ride Vendor platoon is mostly destroyed.' Kougami said as he shut off the compute. "That's how powerful the Greeed are."

"Chief, did you predict this? You look disappointed." Satonaka pointed out.

"Of course I am. It doesn't matter what it is…" Kougami started before making his way to his desk. "…being born into this world is WONDERFUL! So, the resurrection of the Greeed may not be all bad." Kougami finished as he sat comfortably in his chair.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

Four curtains drop down as the Greeed found a place to relax for a little while. However, they notice something odd about their bodies.

"This body…feels odd." Gamel said.

"There's something vital missing." Mezool said, agreeing with her brother before realizing what's missing. "A Medal…and it's a Core Medal too!"

"Why!? There's no way a Medal would just disappear!" Uva said. Kazari then spoke up.

"I saw-." But before he could finish a new voice spoke up.

"Your brother, Ankh doing the deed." The voice said, slightly surprising the Greeed. They look to see a hooded man with a red harpoon resting on his shoulders. Uva immediately walked up to him.

"You know what happened to our Medals!?"Uva questioned.

"Yes and no." The man answered. "Your feline brother is technically right, Ankh does have your Medals."

"And we are supposed to trust you!?"Mezool questioned.

"Looks can be deceiving."

"How about…I force the information out of you!?" Uva proposed but before he could strike. The man's harpoon started glowing and he sent an energy slash at Uva.

Uva flew about half a mile away while bleeding Cell Medals. So much that he lost an armor piece.

"He just took down Uva with no problems whatsoever!" Mezool notices. Kazari started to think on how he could use this newcomer to his advantage while Gamel just scratched the back of his head.

As Uva got up, the man pointed his harpoon at his neck.

"I have no interest in killing you but I do wish to lend my services to you but I expect payment…in blood, you can say." The man said before placing the harpoon away and stepping away from Uva. Uva got up and absorbed the Cell Medals he lost.

"So…Ankh has our Medals?"

The man nodded.

"Ankh?"Gamel asked.

"That can't be! But it looked like he could barely take form!"Mezool said.

"I agree with this guy. It wouldn't surprise me if Ankh has them." Kazari said.

"Bastard! Even after just awakening, he's still a shrew!"Uva mused before looking at the man. "You sure that Ankh has our Medals?"

"At the very least, he has one of yours." The man answered, causing Uva to growl in anger. Kazari walked next to the man.

"You seem like an interesting human. A deal then? Help us get our Medals back then we'll owe you a favor."Kazari proposed.

"One…" The man started before turning his arm to a bunch of Cell Medals, much to the Greeeds' surprise. "…I'm not human. I am a Greeed like you."

"New…Greeed?"Gamel wondered as he scratched the back of his head.

"Impossible!" Mezool started. "The only other Greeed is Ankh. There was no other Greeed besides us and him!"

"I'm special." The man said before turning his arm back to normal. This interested Kazari even more as he wonders about the kind of Core Medals that could be in this new Greeed.

"So do we have a deal?"Kazari asked.

"For now, yes. Just follow my instructions and I'll be sure you all will be properly awarded with enough Core Medals to make you whole." The man said.

"So, boy, what is your name?"Mezool asked.

The man nearly cringed at the word 'boy' but kept a cool demeanor.

"The name…is Poseidon." Poseidon introduced as the curtains were being lifted.

* * *

(Somewhere in the city)

Taku was showing Andrew the city while helping him find an inn. He soon had a question for Andrew.

"I'm curious, how come you're asking for my help when you have Neuro Linker on you." Andrew lightly grabbed his Neuro Linker.

"Oh this thing? I don't really use the Internet that much on this thing. I only use it to find job listings, or take pictures and videos. In fact, there are times that I forgot I even had this thing to begin with."

"Uh huh." Taku answered.

"Right now, I need to get a job otherwise I can't get into an inn today and I can't get my underwear as well." Andrew responded. Taku let out a sweat drop.

'_This has got to be the weirdest guy I have ever met.' _He thought. Andrew soon stops and sees a vending machine.

"Hey, you mind if I get a drink right now?"

"Sure, I'll wait here." Taku said as Andrew approached the vending machine. Andrew goes into his pockets and pulled out the strange coin he found earlier ago.

"Oh, I forgot about this." Andrew remarked before furthering examining it. "What is this?" Andrew wondered before someone bumped into him, making him drop the Medal underneath the machine.

"Oh no!" Andrew stated before trying to reach for it but he couldn't get it. The hand that followed him sees it.

"Hey, can someone help me!" Taku sees him in trouble and sighed.

"I guess, I should help." Taku said before going to him. Unknown to him, a brown haired girl with blue eyes and had a light blue Neuro Linker was watching as she passed by. Taku soon approached Andrew.

"Need help?" Andrew nodded.

"Grab one end of the machine and I'll grab the other." Andrew instructed. Taku followed. "Do you see a red coin?"

"No." Taku answered, he really couldn't see anything. Meanwhile the hand was trying to grab the Medal. The two boys dropped the machine and heard a scream of pain.

The girl notices and goes to them.

"Are you okay? Do you need help?" The girl said.

"Well, yeah actually. " Andrew answered. "We'll hold the machine while you get the coin underneath. By the way, I'm Andrew and this is Takumu." Andrew introduced.

"Fuuko." Fuuko introduced. "Okay, I'm ready."

The two boys lifted the machine and Fuuko sees the arm and screamed as the arm quickly flew out of there. She screamed and ran away.

Taku and Andrew seemed confused and as they turned, they see nothing. Taku then finally sees the floating arm with the coin in its hand.

"What was that all about?" Andrew wondered.

"Uh, Andrew…" Taku started. Andrew looks to see the floating arm.

"I'll be taking this back…" It started. "…my Core Medal."

Andrew screamed and panicked by accidentally kicking the hand. The hand accidentally threw its Core Medal up in the air.

"Ow!"

Andrew soon catches the Medal.

"That hurts! You…" The hand started before Andrew and Taku started running with the arm on their trail.

* * *

(In a nearby store)

Everyone was panicking over the Greeeds' appearance while the Greeed were looking over the humans and appeared to be looking for something.

Uva soon found a panicking middle aged woman and got her on her feet.

"Hey." Uva said while getting one of his Cell Medals out. "That greed of yours is perfect." He said. He turned her around and saw a coin slot in the back of her head.

Uva inserted the Medal in there and as a result, a mummy like creature spawned from her. The woman screamed as the creature approached her. Uva grabbed her.

"Stop screaming! This was born from your greed. You gave it shape." Uva explained.

The creature started nibbling on her hand and she pulled it out to find her ring gone.

"My ring was worth a hundred million yen!" The woman cried before running to the group of people.

The mummy then consumed every piece of jewelry it can see. Soon it turned into a Kamakiri Yummy. Uva approached him.

"Find my Core Medal. And retrieve it." Uva commanded.

"As you wish." The Yummy said before leaving.

* * *

(In another part of the city)

Andrew and Taku were still running form the hand.

"What was that!?" Andrew questioned as he looks at the Core Medal. Just then the hand appeared in front of them and swatted Taku away.

"Give that back! It's my body!" The hand said. It pulled Andrew by the shirt. "Hurry and hand it over! I'll let you and your buddy live till then." The hand proposed as he let Andrew go.

"W-w-wait a moment! I just happened to find it in the art museum." Andrew defended.

"That's right, I dropped it there." The hand explained.

"O-oh! So you were there too? What a coincidence!" Andrew remarked. The hand opened its palm.

"Hurry up!" It said. But Andrew then notices the Kamakiri Yummy.

"The Core Medal."

"A-another weirdo!" Andrew remarked.

The Kamakiri Yummy then sent energy slashes at them. The hand moved in front of Andrew and deflected them but…one of them hits Taku.

"You!" The Yummy noticed. "Ankh!"

"Don't interfere!" Ankh said. "That's my Core Medal!" Ankh said as everyone nearby started running away except for the wounded Taku.

"Just hand it over." The Yummy demanded before fighting Ankh. The fight did not last long since Ankh was just an arm right now and because of that he was easily defeated. Ankh was the ground smoking and the Yummy grabbed him.

"Don't interfere!" The Yummy warned before throwing Ankh away. He grabbed him again and threw him again.

"Hey! It's too one-sided!" Andrew said. "Hey!" Andrew said as he grabbed the Yummy from behind.

The Yummy grabbed him and threw him to a table. Just as the Yummy was about to attack the Andrew, they hear police sirens and see a police car coming this way. A police officer was trying to shoot the Yummy but the Yummy sliced through the bullets.

The Yummy send energy slashes and they hit the car. The car moved out of control and crashed near Taku. But the shrapnel from the collision, further wounding him.

"Takumu!" Andrew called as he ran to him while the Yummy was being held back by Ankh.

"Andrew…" Takumu started.

"Takumu, don't worry! Everything is going to be alright!" Andrew reassured as he looked into the car.

"Hey, are you guys alright!?" Andrew asked but he didn't get any response. He looks down and sees a gun on the floor. He looks at it before looking at the wounded Taku.

The Yummy was practically chocking Ankh until he felt gunshots from behind. He looks to see Andrew with the gun.

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but stop it already!" Andrew demanded.

"Don't interfere! You have nothing to do with this." The Yummy said.

"I do now!" Andrew said.

"Huh?"

"I do! Same with Takumu here. We've known each other ever since this morning."

The Yummy ignored him and was about to finish off Ankh.

"Enough already!" Andrew said before shooting the Yummy again. He then charged at the Yummy before the Yummy threw him aside. The Yummy walked up to Andrew while Ankh looked at Andrew.

"He's just an idiot…" Ankh observed. "I can use him. Actually, this is the only thing I can do right now." He said before flying towards Andrew.

The Yummy grabbed Andrew and threw him but Ankh stopped his fall just in time.

"Ankh! Going soft on the humans?" The Yummy said but Ankh ignored him.

"What's your name?" Ankh asked.

"Andrew Hino." He answered as he got up.

"Andrew. You've impressed me so I'll tell you how we can be saved." Ankh said before spawning the stone device he took from the coffin. The Yummy recognized it.

"Isn't that…the seal…?"

Ankh then placed the device on Andrew's waist. It glowed before the stone broke apart, revealing a three slotted black and blue device with a metal belt around it. One side with some kind of scanner while one the other was some king of Medal container.

Andrew looked very surprised as he got up.

"My hand held more than just the Core Medals." Ankh said before looking at Andrew. "Andrew. The only way to survive is to defeat him." Andrew looked at the Yummy.

"Him?"

Ankh then got some Core Medals out. One was yellow with a Lion on it while the other was green and had a grasshopper on it.

"Three Medals." Ankh started before pointed at the slots on the Driver. "Insert them here and you will gain power."

Andrew took the Medals and looked at them.

"Don't listen to Ankh!" The Yummy warned. "You'll pay for using it."

"Huh?"

"Hey! What's a little risk?" Ankh asked. "Better than both of us dying here." He pointed out.

"Hurry and do it, Andrew. Henshin!" Ankh said.

"Don't!"

Andrew looked at them before looking at ankh with a smile before facing the Yummy.

"I've been to a lot of places, but…saving lives is just as tough everywhere!" he said before flipping the Taka Medal in the air.

He caught it before looking at the rest of the Medals. He then placed the Taka and Batta Medals in the side slots of the Driver and placed the Tora in the center. The Driver then tilted with Medals glowing with energy. Ankh grabbed the O-Scanner and offered it to Andrew.

"Use this to transform." He instructed as Andrew took it. He started at it for a few seconds before scanning them. Each Medal made a chiming noise.

"Henshin!"

"**TAKA!"**

"**TORA!"**

"**BATTA!"**

"**TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!"**

Andrew became surrounded by spinning colored Medals which accompanied the transformation. Images of three Medals he was using appeared. Taka was on the top, Tora in the middle, and Batta was at the bottom. The three images then combined into one large crest which flew backwards and into his chest. His body then became enveloped in energy which swiftly hardened into solid armor.

The helmet was mainly black, save for the red faceplate which looked like a hawk with its wings spread out in flight. On his forehead and acting as the hawk's beak was a red crystal and his head had green lens eyepieces. Running from his chin and down his neck was a red line that was connected to the top portion of the image on his chest. The torso armor had rounded shoulders that had yellow lines on them. Yellow lines ran down his arms and into the yellow gauntlets decorated with what looked like folded claws on the forearm. Lastly the legs were minimally covered with segmented green armor not unlike that of a grasshopper's legs, connected by green lines to the lower section of the crest. This was Kamen Rider OOO TaToBa form.

"Is he an idiot!?" The Yummy wondered out loud.

"Yes, I was hoping for that." Ankh answered as OOO was looking at himself.

"What was that song just now? A hawk, tiger, and grasshopper? That's what this is!?" He wondered.

"Don't worry about the song. That's OOO. If you fight, you will understand what it is." Ankh explained.

"Huh?"

The Yummy then charged at him. OOO blocked it with his arms. Soon his Tora Claws came out and OOO slashed at him. The Yummy flew and landed while dropping a few Cell Medals.

OOO caught up to him and felt his legs charging with green energy.

"Wow! I can feel the power in my body!"

OOO then jumped high in the sky and gave the Yummy a very powerful bicycle kick. The Yummy rolled on the floor before getting up.

"Why, you-!" The Yummy said before slashing at OOO multiple times. OOO got away to see that the Tora part of his armor was blinking in and out.

"Andrew!" Ankh called and OOO looked at him. "Switch the middle one with this." Ankh instructed before tossing another Core Medal.

OOO caught it and sees that it was light green and had a mantis on it. The Yummy charged but OOO kicked him away. He placed the Driver in its original position, pulled out the Tora Medal, and switched it with the new one.

He re-tilted the Driver before scanning it again. Huge holographic Medals appeared in front of him.

"**TAKA!"**

"**KAMAKIRI!"**

"**BATTA!"**

Three images of a hawk, mantis, and grasshopper appeared and formed into one symbol before going on OOO's chest. His head and legs remained the same but he now had a pair of mantis sword-like claws. He got them ready.

"Alright!" Ankh said.

"Ankh! Hand over the Core Medals!" The Yummy demanded. However, OOO slashed him again and again with ease.

The Yummy rolled on the floor while bleeding more Cell Medals. OOO got into a combat position as his Kamakiri Swords were charging with energy. OOO jumped and slashed him with the charged blades.

The Yummy flew for a few seconds before exploding into a bunch of Cell Medals. OOO looked around.

"That guy was…made of medals?" OOO wondered out loud. He soon heard groaning and looks to see the wounded Takumu. "Takumu! Are you alright!?"

"Andrew…is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Don't worry you'll be alright!" OOO reassured. Just then Ankh appeared and latched himself onto Takumu's right hand and lifted him.

"What…are you…doing?" Taku asked.

"Isn't it obvious? The bodies in that vehicle are no good so you'll have to do." Ankh explained.

"Wha-!?"

Just then Taku's eyes had a red aura before turning back to blue.

"Now…" Ankh started as Takumu's body had a blue aura surrounding it. When it faded, Takumu's wounds were gone but his hair turned blonde and most of it was combed on one side while standing up.

"…I can move more easily." Takumu, or Ankh in this case, said. But Ankh heard a voice in his new head.

"_What's going on? Are you actually in my body!?" _Takumu said inside the head.

"Not just inside but using. But considering that you weren't in a coma, you must've built up resistance in this body. But not much." Ankh theorized. OOO just stared at him and was creeped out.

"You…" OOO let out as the two stared at each other.

* * *

(In Kougami Foundation CEO Office)

"Happy Birthday to you!" Kougami sang while making a new cake.

"Happy Birthday to you!"

"Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Happy birthday dear…" Kougami finished his new cake by placing a plaque that said 'Happy Birthday OOO!'.

"…OOO."

* * *

(Back with OOO and Ankh)

As OOO stared at Ankh, Akito appeared on his bike not too far from them and activated a whole bunch of Taka Candroids. He took off his helmet, revealing a young man with shaggy hair and a light beard. Meanwhile Poseidon was watching this from a nearby roof.

"Welcome to your world, OOO." Poseidon said before leaving the area.

The Taka Candroids then swooped in on the two while Akito took off in his bike.

* * *

**AN: Normally, I usually say bye and all that stuff, right? Well since this is a debut, be prepared for Part 2 coming up next. Right now!**


	2. The Multi-King Accelerates!

**AN: Alright, now for Part 2! Now Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Accel World or Kamen Rider OOO

* * *

Chapter 2: The Multi-King Accelerates

OOO was looking at his belt, trying to find out how to revert back. He then tilted the Driver to its original position. When he did his armor turned completely gray and then dissipated; revealing Andrew.

Ankh approached Andrew and took the OOO Driver off Andrew and smiled as he placed it away.

"Why did you…? How did you take Takumu's-?" But before he could finish, Andrew sees that Ankh's arm was gone but it was obvious that Ankh was still in control.

"_H-How did you do that!? When are you planning to leave my body!?" _Taku said inside the head.

"I took this body. Being just an arm obviously has it disadvantages." Ankh explained.

"You took it? What about Takumu!? I heard you talking to him as if he was here as a separate person!" Andrew pointed out.

"Does it really matter? He was close to death and since he didn't die a small piece of him is still in this head but not big enough to retake control." Ankh explained.

"_So I'm just supposed to watch from the back of this head like a puppet?" _

"That is an excellent way of looking at it." Ankh responded before seeing a Taka Candroid trying to make off with a Cell Medal. "What the hell are you doing!?"

Andrew looks to see the Candroid as well.

"Don't touch that!" Ankh warned before the Candroid took off.

Soon more Taka Candroids appeared and started taking the Cell Medals, much to Ankh's dismay. He sees them taking off but grabs one with his Greeed arm.

"That's bullshit! Those are mine!" Ankh said before taking the one Cell Medal away from the Candroid.

Andrew looked somewhat shocked while Takumu was inwardly laughing at his possessor's problem. Ankh absorbed the one Cell Medal before looking at Andrew and walking up to him.

"Hey!? What was that just now!?" He asked.

"I don't know!"

"_Neither do I."_

"Forget about that! Back to Takumu-." Before he can finish, Ankh pushed him to the ground.

"How peculiar. It appears something happened while I was sealed." Ankh remarked.

* * *

(In Kougami Foundation CEO Office)

The Taka Candroids arrived and stacked all the Cell Medals from that Yummy before turning back into cans.

"Look, Satonaka. All this in just one day." Kougami mused. Satonaka resumed eating her cake while Kougami looked at the rest of the Cell Medals in his possession.

"I think they'll be essential for my life's work." Kougami said.

"As well as for the Greeed… and for OOO as well."

* * *

**(Play Anything Goes! by Maki Ohguro)**

**[You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!] We start by seeing the screen replaced with a rocky surface and the Taka Medal is on it followed by the Tora and Batta Medals. We then move to see OOO with a magnifier glass on him. As it goes on OOO, we see OOO with different parts. Finally, we see OOO in his default form posing behind the Tatoba symbol.**

**A Cell Medal is flipped through the air by Andrew as he soon catches it. He places the Medal in the Ride Vendor before allowing it to transform into a bike. Andrew, as OOO, drives the bike down the street as the title appears.**

**[Iranai motanai yume mo minai! Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo! (Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three!)] We then see Andrew wandering a desert carrying his underwear tied to a stick, while Fuuko was walking through a forest and a puddle shows Sky Raker in her place, and while Ankh was walking through the ceiling and in a nearby mirror his Greeed form was there and was replaced by Taku. Andrew placed his stick on the ground and relaxes as Ankh (As an arm) flies around the screen before showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals.**

**[Unmei was kimi hottokanai! Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai! (Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three!)] Andrew relaxes but gets up as he notices the Taka Medal and picks it up. Fuuko notices the Tora Medal and picks it up while Ankh picks up the Batta Medal. The three stand back to back with their Medals as Ankh's arm flies around the screen again before showing all three Core Medals.**

**[Daijobu! Ashita was itsu date Blank!] The Greeed are showing placing their colored sheets on the beach as they appear to relax. Chiyuri, who turns into Lime Bell for a moment before reverting back, runs after Ankh but a red curtain gets in between them. Chiyuri tears it down to find Ankh gone. **

**[Jibun no kachi was jibun de kimeru mono saa!] Ankh grabs a bunch of Cell Medals and looks at them while Andrew stares at him. Andrew looks at the Medal in his hand as Fuuko looks at him. Andrew soon uses the O-Scanner to scan the Taka, Tora, and Batta in his Driver.**

"**Henshin!" Andrew says before transforming.**

**[OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! COME ON!] We see OOO posing, then appearing in this chapter, on his bike, and then him attacking. We then see him on his bike before going back to the desert where he raises his arm out and several medals burst out of the ground.**

**[Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono!] OOO drives on his on his bike and the next thing we see are the Tatoba Medals appearing in Andrew's hand with a smile. We then see him actually transforming into OOO. We then get a close up on his helmet.**

**[Mitasareru mono wo sagashite!] We see Haru, on one side with a Taka Cell Medal, who was replaced by Silver Crow for a brief second before turning back. And Kuroyukihime, on the other side with the other side of the Cell Medal, who is replaced by Black Lotus for brief second before turning back. Chiyuri gets in between them as she is looking for Ankh.**

**[Life goes on! Honki dashite Tatakau no nara!] OOO gets his Tora Claws out before charging. We then see OOO driving his bike on a ramp which consists of Tako Candroids. Chiyuri hugs the red curtain; hugging Ankh from behind. Ankh has a somewhat sad face with a transparent Taku next to him. **

**[Maker ki shinai hazu!] We see the rest of the Greeed, including Poseidon, in front of their respective curtains. OOO gets Medajalibur, charges it with three Cell Medals, and slashes the ground. As he slashed the ground, Medals burst from the ground and the song ends with the Tatoba Medals appearing from the ground.**

* * *

Andrew and Ankh were walking around the city and Ankh notices and ice cream stand.

"_Ankh, what are you doing?"_

'_I'm hungry.' _Ankh responded in their head as he starts digging through and grabbed three popsicles out. The ice cream vendor notices.

"Hey what are you doing!?"

Andrew notices and got in between.

"Oh, sorry! Look, I'll pay." Andrew said while getting his money out.

"Of course you will!" The vendor said.

"Here you go 300 yen." Andrew said as he gave the vendor the money. Andrew then caught up with Ankh. "Hey, wait! You still need to answer some questions!" He pointed out.

"_That's right, I want hear some answers too!" _Taku said as Ankh was eating the ice cream.

"About 800 years ago, we were born from Core Medals. We're called Greeed. For a long time we were sealed…" Andrew then interrupted him.

"W-w-wait a moment!" He started. "First off, I don't get any of that. What I'm asking is about Takumu.." Andrew saw as Ankh sat on the ledge of a small bridge.

"It'll be okay!" Ankh reassured as he took another bite off a popsicle. "From time to time, I'll let him eat."

"_Are you trying to starve me to death!?"_

"At the very least, your body is getting nutrients regardless of who's in control." Ankh pointed out. Andrew knew he was talking to Taku but got confused by the previous thing he said.

"'Let him eat?''

"What is it!? I can taste too!" Ankh said as he licked a popsicle. "This is cold, but I know it's also sweet. And…" Ankh brought up his Greeed arm. "…Would you rather I eat like this?" Ankh then literally placed the popsicle through the palm .

"_That's creepy."_

Andrew then grabbed Ankh's arm and pulled it off of Takumu and as a result, Takumu's body return to its normal look.

"…thank you…" He said. Andrew looked at Ankh who was now separated from Takumu.

"You're back to normal!" Andrew remarked. "Thank goodness!" He sighed in relief.

"If we're separated, he wouldn't last ten minutes without me." Ankh explained. This caused Andrew and Takumu to be surprised.

"What!?"

"Quick put your hand up!" Andrew requested and Taku did. Andrew then tried reconnecting the two. "C'mon, c'mon, connect!"

Later, the two were at a pier with Ankh back in control and eating his ice cream.

"Aw man, he won't survive if separated…" Andrew moaned.

"_I don't need a reminder."_

"Then Takumu is-." Before he could finish, Ankh placed a popsicle in his mouth.

"Just eat up!" Ankh said. "It'll be trouble for me if you don't survive as well. Especially since I need someone to gather Medals." He said as his Greeed arm spawned a Taka Medal and two Cell Medals.

"So, you're made of Medals like the guy I just beat?"

"Huh? You mean the Yummy? Medals come in two types."

"_Those silver and colored one?"_Ankh nodded and continued explaining as he brought up his Taka Medal.

"Core Medals and…" He brought up a silver Medal. "…Cell Medals. Listen, it's like that ice cream." Ankh said, pointing at Andrew's ice cream. "The part you're eating is the Cell. The stick is the Core."

Ankh grabbed Andrew's popsicle and looked at it.

"The Cells stick to the Core, which is our center. That's what composes us Greeed who were sealed away. Consider the Yummy you defeated to be like the ice but without the stick." Ankh explained before placing the ice back in Andrew's mouth. Andrew took it out and looked at it.

"What's important for us Greeed are the Core Medals. But while we were sealed, many of them disappeared." Ankh explained before absorbing his Core Medal. "With no stick, the ice has nothing to cling to. That's why none of us has completely revived."

"But don't you have your comrades' Cores?" Andrew asked.

"A few." Ankh said before bring up his Greeed arm. "Only this much of me was regenerated. It wouldn't be fair unless they were handicapped too. I won't let them get their way first." He soon clenched his fist.

* * *

(At an abandoned bar)

"So what do you think?" Poseidon asked as the others were looking around.

"It's suitable." Mezool answered.

Gamel was making himself a fort with all the nearby bar stools. Uva went outside when no one was looking.

"So…" Kazari said as he approached Poseidon. "How many Core Medals do you have?"

"Enough for me to last." Poseidion answered.

"So you're complete?" Kazari concluded, this brought Mezool's attention.

"If so, then you could devour as much of this world as you want. Why help us?" She asked.

"I have my reasons and I'm not interested in devouring this world…yet. I only want revenge." Poseidon answered. "Now, make yourselves at home, I'll be somewhere else."

* * *

(With Andrew and Ankh)

The two were soon walking around until Ankh hears a noise from a device around his collar.

"_It's probably my friends…I should teach you how to access-." _Before Takumu could finish Ankh places his Greeed hand on his head. Ankh soon saw all of Takumu's memories especially how to handle technology. _"W-What did you do?"_

"I looked through your memories." He then looked at Andrew and a devilish smile grew on his face as he opened the interface and started going through the apps.

"_Wait, what are you doing?" _Takumu asked but Ankh ignored him.

"Andrew, how old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"How long have you had that device on your neck?"

"Since I was born. Funny story, my parents-."

"That's all I wanted to know." He soon got a cable out. "Connect your Neuro Linker with mine."

"_It's mine and if you're doing what I think you're doing-."_

"_Shut it!" _Ankh thought.

"Okay…" Andrew then connected it. Usually only couples do this but Andrew is well aware that no one is around to see them. Soon after a few seconds Ankh started looking through the apps until he found what he needed.

"_Ankh, no!"_

He then sent a copy to Andrew.

"What's this? Brain Burst?" Andrew wondered when he saw the icon and the prompt of whether he will install it or not.

"Just accept."

"Not until you tell me what this is." Andrew said.

"A game!"

"A game?"

"Yes, now just accept it. I gave you the means to save us earlier ago. At least humor me." Andrew found it odd that someone like Ankh would want him to play a game.

"But it's Taku's…"

"It's just a copy don't worry besides I'm sure he can send another soon. What's the worst thing that can happen?"

"_Should I name a few?" _Andrew just looked at it before shrugging. While he doesn't completely trust Ankh it was weird for him to send a game over to him but he doesn't see any harm from it.

"Alright, Ankh, I'll play but know this; I'm not planning to be your tool." Ankh just stared at him. Andrew then clicked Accept before it seemingly exploded with the installation bar filling up quickly before it was done. It then said 'Welcome to the Accelerated World.' in front of him. Ankh soon disconnected the wire between them.

"Accelerated World? What is that?" Andrew asked before he felt a slight pain in the back of his neck and passing out.

Ankh just stared at the sleeping Andrew while flicking his Greeed arm.

"_Do you know what you just did!? And I could only do that once!"_

"Yeah, I found a way to make him stronger. Besides technically you and I are different people. Most of your mind is mine so the application could read me as a different person." Ankh answered.

"_Well, when you put it like that."_

"Good, now I have to see how far humans have evolved in this era."

"_Aren't you forgetting something?" _Ankh looks down at Andrew's unconscious body. Ankh sighed before he started to drag it.

_Andrew finds himself getting up from the ground. The place he is in was in ruin and hears the crying of children. His eyes widened as he recognized it._

"_That voice!"_

_He soon started running for it. He sees faint images of what appears to be a little boy and girl. He reaches his hands out for them but soon several explosions occurred near them._

"_No!"_

_Andrew soon sees the children gone. Andre got on his knees and started crying before screaming._

Andrew wakes up in cold sweat near a tree.

"About time you woke up." Andrew looks to see Ankh on the top of the tree. Despite Ankh looking like he's pressing the thin air. He's actually on the internet looking up what he can.

"What happened?"

"You passed out."

"No, I felt a pain in the back of my neck and then…" Andrew then looked at Ankh in realization. "You knocked me out!?"

"My bad." Ankh sarcastically said.

"Why did you do that!?"

"Because…I wanted to do that." Ankh answered.

"_Really?"_

Ankh got down from the tree.

"How long was I out?"

"An hour, while you were out I was mastering this." Ankh pointed at the Neuro Linker. "Apparently you humans have evolved so much. I managed to capture a whole bunch of information without even asking. Now…" Ankh looks at Andrew. "Are you connected to the Global Network?"

"Yeah."

"Good, then it shouldn't be long."

"_I have a bad feeling like this."_Taku said.

"Long for what?" Ankh looked at Andrew.

"You'll see." Just then everything went blue for Andrew and Ankh. The next second everything around them was being rebuilt and they all looked like ruins.

"What happened?" Andrew then looked at mirror near him which revealed him in armor.

"I'm in my OOO Form!" OOO remarked.

"Interesting." OOO looked at Ankh. Ankh had his Greeed arm along with a body to match it. Ankh was examining himself. "It appears that I've managed to have a complete body here." Ankh observed as he was in his true Greeed form.

"Wait, is this the game you were referring to?" Ankh nodded.

"This is Brain Burst, what intrigues me is that humans created a world for violence to take place in."

"So you wanted me to play this so you could train me?"

"I need you in the best shape possible." Ankh said before a blazing message appeared in front of them.

"**HERE COMES A CHALLENGER!"**

"Wait I have to fight a player?" OOO asked before he noticed other players watching him. He then sees Ankh jumping onto the roofs of one of the buildings.

"You better win." Ankh said. OOO looks up to see what appears to be his health bar and his name, Kamen Rider OOO. Soon a countdown appeared counting down from 1800.

"Kamen Rider? I actually like it." OOO stated. In front of him was another player. He appeared to be a gray dullish robot with what appeared to be power armor. OOO looked at the name and apparently this character was named Gray Titan.

"You picked a bad day to come here, newbie." Titan said while getting his guns out. Soon a text appeared in front of them.

"**FIGHT!"**

Titan started by shooting at OOO. OOO was running as fast as he can while his legs started to glow green. OOO soon used the Batta Medal's power and jumped around at high places. Titan tried firing his missiles but kept missing.

"Stop moving around and fight."

"Okay." OOO soon jumped and performed a bicycle kick to him with the Medal's power. Titan crashed into a building before a good portion of his health went down. Titan soon thrust himself towards OOO with energy blade and tried to cut him.

OOO's Tora Claw gauntlets activated and OOO defended himself with his claws. OOO then kicked him before slashing at him. As his health was going down Titan quickly slashed at OOO. OOO flew and landed with some of his health gone. OOO also notices the Tora Medal blinking again.

"Ankh! I need the other medal!"

"Idiot! I don't have it here!" Ankh said. OOO then felt an aura coming from his Medal Holder on his left. He opened it and he sees the Kamakiri Core Medal with a grasshopper inscription on. OOO placed his Driver back in its original position for getting the Tora Medal out. This catches everyone's attention.

OOO placed the new Medal in, tilted the Driver, and scanned it with the O-Scanner. Huge holographic Medals appeared in front of him.

"**TAKA!"**

"**KAMAKIRI!"**

"**BATTA!"**

Three images of a hawk, mantis, and grasshopper appeared and formed into one symbol before going on OOO's chest. His head and legs remained the same but he now had a pair of mantis sword-like claws.

Titan and everyone else were surprised.

"Who is he!?"

"How is he able to do that!?"

"What kind of Armament is that?"

Ankh, however, remained watching in silence. Meanwhile an armored figure was watching as well. He had a black bodysuit, a blue shark–themed helmet, with a sea–blue whale themed shoulder design and has a few markings on his hands and a red wolf-fish boots that has spikes all over its boot. He also wields a harpoon known as Deepest Harpoon which it serves as his primary weapon. And on his waist was a belt that had three medals in the middle in a triangular position. This was Kamen Rider Poseidon.

OOO summoned his Mantis swords and quickly slashed against Titan. Soon about 75% of his health was gone. Titan soon went into the buildings. OOO looked around until the visor of his helmet glowed red. OOO started seeing through the buildings until he spotted his target.

"Going somewhere?" OOO then jumped into a window, grabbed Titan, and threw him out. OOO soon got the Tora Medal and switched again.

"**TAKA!"**

"**TORA!"**

"**BATTA!"**

"**TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!"**

Everyone became confused why there was a song but Poseidon and Ankh ignored it. OOO soon got his Scanner and scanned his Medals again.

"**SCANNING CHARGE!"**

A red, yellow, and green circle appeared in front of OOO in that order. They seemed to be going down and were directed at Titan. OOO jumped and after passing through the red ring he is surrounded in a red veil with wings, then the yellow ring which him gave an aura with claws, and finally the green ring which gave him an aura with legs. OOO aimed both of his legs as he charged.

"SEE-YAH!"

OOO collided with Titan causing a massive explosion. He emerged unharmed as Titan's health was completely gone. All that was left of Titan was a countdown for a respawn. Everyone was cheering while OOO bowed. Ankh just stared at him with a smiled while Poseidon left through a Gray Mirror.

Soon Andrew and Ankh found themselves back in the real world in the same exact position they were in at the exact same time they left.

"Ok, I'll admit that was little fun." Andrew said.

"And quite useful for training you." Ankh said before he left. "Surprised you haven't said anything." Ankh said. Andrew knows that he isn't referring to him.

"_How did it all come down to this?"_Takumu replied.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Poseidon exits the Gray Mirror and assumes his hooded human form. He was on top of a building and a blond teenage boy approached him.

"Yo." The boy greeted.

"Kazari, what are you doing here?"

"I got bored at the hideout, wanted to see how the last 800 years changed." Kazari explained.

"How did you know where I would be?"

"Coincidence. So when are you going to get our Medals back? Along with revenge against Ankh?"

"In due time, for now, just follow my lead. By the way, where are the others?"

"Mezool and Gamel are getting use to the new place while Uva is trying to make a new Yummy." Kazari said.

"I see, we'll let him play his game." Poseidon said.

"By the way, where did you come from?"

"A special place." Poseidon answered. He discovered world of Brain Burst when he first arrived from this world when wanting information from a kid and from what Dark Decade said. And since the avatars from that world are based on desire, maybe he could use that towards his advantage. Besides he needs practice as well, in fact, he didn't even know OOO was there until the beginning of the match.

* * *

(With Andrew and Ankh)

"So what kind of game was that?"

"From what I can gather from the boy's head; it's called Brain Burst. You saw what it is about but you can also utilize something called Burst Points. Burst points will allow you to accelerate your mind. For example say, 'Burst Link' with me." Ankh instructed.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine, Burst Link!"

The world turned blue around them and Andrew looks to see himself and examined his new body. It looked much like him except he was wearing old nomadic clothes. He looked at Ankh who was wearing a feathery coat and a leather outfit.

"I can't believe you got him in the Accelerated World." Taku said but surprisingly through Ankh.

"Taku, you have control!" Andrew remarked.

"No, he doesn't!" Ankh replied. "He can just speak through me that's all." He explained.

"So what this place is called the Accelerated World?"

"Yes." Taku answered. "Here your brain accelerates at a much higher pace. You can also ascertain certain situations." He explained.

"Like if I'm fighting a Yummy, I can use this place to think on which Medal to use?"

Taku nodded through Ankh.

"But note that this place doesn't freeze time, a second in the real world is 16 minutes and 40 seconds here."

"Wow!"

"And we can use this towards our advantage." Ankh concluded.

"Hold on, Takumu? Why are you explaining this to me?"

"Since Ankh uncorked the bottle, I might as well make things easier for you." He explained.

"I see, so can we come here often?" Ankh asked.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. Coming here requires one Burst Point and you have 109 now, Andrew and for Ankh, 99." Taku said. "The only way to get more Points is by winning more matches but if you have none then the game will uninstall and you can never reinstall."

"I see; another reason to participate in this game. Even for a little while." Ankh said as they returned to the real world.

Ankh's Neuro Linker started ringing again but Ankh decided to ignore it.

* * *

(At a faraway school)

Chiyuri was trying to call Takumu but she got no response. She felt like telling him about their friend, Haruyuki, being with one of the school's popular girls, Kuroyukihime.

'_Maybe he's busy.' _She thought but there was an explosion earlier ago today near his school and just wanted to be sure that he's okay. She looked in her pocket and found a cell phone. Most young people still use cell phones but only if something is wrong with their Neuro Linkers.

Chiyuri decided just to make a simple text message before her lunch was over.

* * *

(At another part of the city)

"Aw, we shouldn't have stolen the stuff in the first place!" The thief mused as he looked at his casts.

"It's just some bad luck." His partner said. "But I got something better."

"Huh?"

His partner then pulled up a map.

"An armored truck heist!"

"Oh man, c'mon already! I'm tired of all this thieving crap! Can't we just earn our money the simple way?"

"Idiot! If we do this then we'll be set up for life! I even got its transport route and everything." Just then a coin slot appeared on that guy's head and Uva appeared.

The two thieves started panicking as Uva brought out a Cell Medal.

"I will release that greed of yours." Uva said before inserting the Medal. A Yummy was soon spawned from the man.

* * *

(With Andrew and Ankh)

Takumu and Ankh were having a mental argument while Ankh was eating his ice cream. Andrew hears a vibration in his pocket. Since Ankh took over Takumu's body, Andrew thought it would be best for him to hold on to Taku's stuff considering Ankh's recklessness in his new body.

Andrew opened it and sees that it was a message from Takumu's girlfriend, Chiryuri. It mainly said that she was worried over why Taku wasn't returning his calls via Neuro Linker. Andrew looked at Ankh before typing the reply himself.

* * *

(With Chiyuri)

Chiyuri checks her phone to see that it has a response.

"_I'm sorry that I couldn't respond but a few people were freaking out over the explosion so I couldn't really hear my Neuro Linker ringing. But don't worry I'm fine but I might be home very late."_

Chiyuri sighed in relief that her boyfriend was alright.

* * *

(In another part of the city)

The armored truck was driving on its route before the White Yummy attacked. It broke into the window and caused the truck to flip over.

It grabbed all the money it can lay its hands on before devouring it.

* * *

(With Andrew and Ankh)

Ankh was looking over the city but soon he heard a familiar noise.

"Medals! The sound of Cell Medals!" He looked over at Andrew and dragged him. "Come."

"H-Hey, where are we going?" Andrew asked.

* * *

(In a bank)

Fuuko was in the bank, running an errand for her parents. She was waiting in line only to find the White Yummy attacking everyone. The Yummy easily took care of security and headed for the vault. It opened the door and started devouring the gold bars.

Fuuko and everyone were leaving but Fuuko got pushed down by the crowd. Andrew and Ankh arrived and Andrew sees Fuuko down. He helped her up.

"You okay-wait, you're the one from before!" Andrew recognized before looking at the Yummy. "That's one of those Medal Kajins that you mentioned?"

"Yeah, a Yummy. The ice without a stick." Ankh explained.

"A Yummy?" Fuuko wondered. Andre stuck his arm out towards Ankh while Ankh stared at it.

"What?"

"Get the Medals out. I need to transform." Andrew explained.

"What?" Fuuko asked while Andrew looked at her.

"It's a long story." Andrew explained. Ankh pushed his arm away from him.

"Not yet! If we defeat it now, we won't get a single Medal." Ankh explained.

"Eh?" Andrew and Fuuko went at the same time.

"It grows by feeding. If we defeat it after that, we'll get the Medals. If it goes well, we can even get 100 Medals."

"But, what it's eating is-." Fuuko started.

"Greed." Ankh finished. "It's the same for Cells and Cores. The source of the Medals is human greed."

* * *

(In Kougami Foundation CEO Office)

"Greed! It's a pure and wonderful energy!" Kougami started. "Cake! The table too!"

"Homes and buildings too…" He said as he was speaking in front of Akito. "The city and country too!"

"Everything is a mass of greed, created from human desire! Isn't that right, Date!?" Akito turned around.

"That is a way of looking it." Akito answered. Satonaka soon approached Kougami.

"An invitation for you. It's a party to commemorate the completion of a high-rise building." She explained as she gave the invitation to Kougami.

"SUBRASHI!" Kougami answered as he tossed the invitation aside. "When a baby is born, it cries to show what it wants. To live is to want.

"When Medals are born from the greatest of that power and collected…what you will obtain is infinite. Greater than infinite…" He said as he created OOO's name with frosting on a table. "…something even greater."

"OOO!"

* * *

(At the bank)

The three watched as the White Yummy started to mutate.

"Greed…"

"Just wait. Let him build up Medals."

It soon spawned the Otoshibumi Yummy before it disintegrated.

"Let's go chase it!" Ankh proposed. Andrew followed before looking at Fuuko.

"Get somewhere safe!"

"But I want to help in any way I can." Fuuko said. Andrew thought about it.

"Okay, but watch yourself. I won't be responsible if anything happens to you." Andrew proposed,

"Deal." Fuuko answered before she and Andrew followed Ankh.

In the next building, that party was taking place and a man comes in with a huge cake.

"Everybody! The Kougami Foundation has sent us a celebratory cake!" Everyone was clapping. While in the bank everyone was leaving while Ankh, Andrew, and Fuuko look to see it chewing through a wall.

"This is great. We're earning interest on this one."Ankh mused.

"_Are you really risking these lives for just a few Medals?!" _Takumu asked.

'_Not just few, but enough that I might regenerate a whole arm.' _Ankh mentally answered.

"Hey! If I don't transform soon-."

"Let's wait till he eats this building." Ankh proposed.

"You can't be serious!" Fuuko said.

"She's right! Are you saying that you don't care about the people inside!?" Andrew said as he shook him.

Ankh grabbed him with his Greeed arm and Fuuko widened her eyes as she recognized it from earlier ago.

"Don't get the wrong idea. Your job is to collect the Medals."

"Eh?"

"Cell Medals are needed. For now, just wait."

"But-."

The building soon started to collapse on them and they ran outside to see a much bigger version of the Yummy. It destroyed the building, allowing it to collapse on a nearby building, which is where the party is taking place.

"If I recall, you said it's not easy to save lives, right?" Ankh asked. "Don't think you can save lives for free. You will do as I say!" He said.

"_He isn't your puppet!"_

"That isn't fair!" Fuuko said before they started hearing a cell phone ring. Andrew went through his pocket and checked it, to see it was Chiyuri.

As it kept ringing, Andrew could tell just how worried she is about Takumu. Ankh and Fuuko looked at it.

"_Chiyuri…"_

"She's crying…" Andrew stated.

"What?" Ankh asked while Fuuko had sad look on her face.

"I said she's crying." Andrew said as he remembered his dream and looked at his hands. He clenched his hands before running into the building.

"Hey!" Ankh called.

"Andrew…" Fuuko let out.

Andrew quickly went up the stairs and sees someone about to be taken by the Yummy.

"Help me!"

Andrew quickly grabbed him and got him away from the Yummy.

"Hurry and run!" Andrew said. The guy nodded before leaving.

Just then the floor started to collapse and Andrew as hanging on for dear life. His hand fell off and he tried getting it back but just then Ankh, as an arm, came and helped Andrew's arm up.

"There's a limit to how stupid one can be! If you die, I'm in a huge heap of trouble, you know!" Ankh said.

"If you're separated from Takumu…"

Ankh got the OOO Driver out.

"Is this really the time to worry about others? Just hurry and transform!"

"Make me a promise first!" Andrew requested. "Let me transform whenever I want! Don't prioritize Medals over people's lives! If you don't, I won't transform again!"

"Damn you!" Ankh said before the Yummy moves, causing the building to vibrate, making Andrew fall.

Fuuko, who was helping Takumu, looked at the falling Andrew and braced for the worst.

"Andrew!" Ankh called before placing the Driver on him. He then offered the Medals. "Here, just transform already!"

"Is it a promise!?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, I get it! Hurry up!" Ankh finally said.

Andrew quickly grabbed the Core Medals, placed them in the Driver, tilted it, and scanned it.

"Henshin!"

"**TAKA!"**

"**TORA!"**

"**BATTA!"**

"**TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!"**

Andrew quickly transformed into OOO and placed his Tora Claws into the building, slowing him down. He finally stopped and got onto the parking lot.

"I'm safe!" he soon walked over the surprised Fuuko and injured Takumu. "Are you guys okay?"

"…I'm fine for now…" Takumu let out.

"Andrew? What are you?" A shocked Fuuko asked.

"In this form, call me Kamen Rider OOO." OOO answered.

"Kamen Rider OOO?" Fuuko said in shock before she remembered hearing that name before in Brain Burst. The four started hearing a motorcycle engine and sees Akito on his bike.

Akito stopped his bike, took off his helmet, and walked towards them with a box that looks like a present.

"I present to you, a birthday present from a very great yet weird man." Akito explained.

"Birthday present?" OOO asked. Akito placed the present in OOO's hands and opened.

In it was a sword with colors similar to the OOO Driver and a few Cell Medals.

"What!?" Ankh said surprised.

OOO pulled Medajalibur out.

"Awesome!"

"Use the medal in that vending machine." Akito instructed as he gestured his head towards a Ride Vendor nearby.

"I'm fine. I'm not thirsty." OOO answered but Akito gave him the Cell Medals.

"Just do it, trust me." Akito said. OOO took the Cell Medals and walked over to the machine.

"This?"

OOO placed a Cell Medal into the slot before pressing the black button. When he did the machine transformed into a bike, much to everyone's surprise.

"It's a bike. That's cool!" OOO said. OOO then started moving and Akito looked at his Ride Vendor.

"I suppose one more freebie wouldn't hurt." Akito said before transforming his Ride Vendor back into a vending machine before placing a Cell Medal in. He pressed on the buttons of which are under the cans with a blue mark and black octopus on it. Soon a huge amount of those cans appeared.

Akito grabbed a can and pressed on it.

"**TAKO CAN!"**

It soon transformed into a mini mechanical Octopus along with the others.

"Aw, how cute." Fuuko remarked.

"Octopuses! Those are octopuses! That's amazing!" OOO remarked.

Ankh was looking at them before one accidentally bumped into him.

"Hey!"

The Tako Candroids then made a ramp leading to the building.

"That's so cool!" OOO remarked. Akito looked at him.

"Put the medals in your sword." OOO looked at his Medajalibur.

"This?" OOO then looked at Akito. "I don't know who you are…but thanks!"

OOO then drove on the ramp and it ended with the Yummy on the ceiling. OOO drove off and slashed the Yummy in one of its legs, dropping some Cell Medals which Ankh tried to absorb.

"See-yah!" OOO said.

The Yummy got him off his bike and pushed him to the edge as his Medajalibur fell off the building. The Yummy roared while Ankh appeared with the Kamakiri Medal.

"Andrew! Damn it! What are you doing!? Here!" Ankh said as he tossed the Medal, which OOO caught.

"Just got me off guard."

He replaced the Tora Medal with it and scanned again.

"**TAKA!"**

"**KAMAKIRI!"**

"**BATTA!"**

OOO was in his TakaKiriBa form and started slashing at him. It was only for a few moments before the Yummy was down.

"These are actually easy to use." OOO remarked before Yummy got up and pushed him off the building.

The Candroids noticed that before forming a rope and grabbing OOO, who was just an inch from the ground.

"Thank you." OOO commented before seeing his sword right in front of him. "Give me a minute." OOO took it out. "Ok, I'm good." The Candroids took him back up before reverting back to his default form.

"**TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!"**

OOO landed on the Yummy before puncturing its…behind with his word. The Yummy roared in pain and jumped off the building with OOO. These two were heading for the parking lot.

The Candroids formed a trampoline which OOO landed on and jumped off. The Yummy got up and roared in pain before charging at OOO. OOO sees a Ride Vendor and activated its bike mode before driving away. OOO drove in front of it and looked at his sword which had a coin slot. He took three Cell Medals out.

"He said I can put Medals in it, right?" OOO thought out loud before inserting them and pushing the lever on it. He then drove and slashed underneath the Yummy before getting his O-Scanner out.

"Does this?" He scanned the sword.

"**TRIPPLE SCANNING CHARGE!"**

His sword started glowing. He sent a huge energy slash at the Yummy at him, which not only left a marking on the Yummy but everything in the background as well. The background slid off before turning back to normal but for the Yummy, it exploded leaving tons of Cell Medals. OOO looked at them.

"That's a lot." OOO commented. Akito drove off while the others were impressed.

"Andrew…" Fuuko said. While Ankh flew back and reconnected with Takumu. He started trying to gather the Cell Medals.

"It's mine! These Medals are mine!" Ankh said before looking at OOO and Fuuko. "Are you two going to help me or what!?"

OOO and Fuuko shrugged at each other before helping gather the Cell Medals. Poseidon was watching from not far.

"That's right, OOO. Just keep getting stronger." He said before leaving.

* * *

(Later)

Andrew, Fuuko, and Ankh were walking around the city. Andrew was explaining everything that happened even about Brain Burst and Ankh's story. Ankh was eating ice cream and had new clothes on.

He was wearing a white sleeveless jacket, black shirt, red jeans, and black shoes. He was also eating another popsicle. The three decided to take a little break and stopped in front of an active school which looked like it was just ending. Fuuko and Andrew sat together on one corner while Ankh was not too far from them. Ankh was thinking to himself.

_'Why would humans want Cell Medals?' _

"Wow, that's quite a story." Fuuko commented.

"I know but…" He looked at Ankh, who was eating his ice cream. "One day, I'll find a way to separate them." Fuuko smiled at his determination.

"I know you will and if I can help you then please let me know." Andrew looked at Fuuko with a smile.

"Thanks." But soon…

"Taku!"

Andrew and Fuuko soon saw a girl with brown hair, a short fat kid, and a girl with long black hair looking at Ankh. Fuuko recognizes the girl with black hair.

'_Saa-chan!'_

"Taku, are you okay!? What happened!? Also, something is going on here as well with these two but…why do you look different?" Chiyuri asked. Ankh just looked at them with a confused expression.

"_Who are these humans?"_

"_Well that's Chiyu and Haru. And-."_

Ankh soon changed his arm to its Greeed form, he didn't want anything or anyone in his way. Taku can see where this is going.

"_Ankh, wait!"_

Andrew and Fuuko became speechless until they saw Ankh's arm. They started running towards him.

"Ankh! Stop!"

* * *

(Omake: Getting Along I)

Andrew and Ankh were looking at this story's picture.

"Ah, I, Andrew Hino, really fit in as Spartan's OOO." Andrew mused.

"Ha!" Ankh started, causing Andrew to look at him. "This story only got so far thanks to the one thing Spartan didn't have in his other stories. Me! Ankh!" Ankh said, pointing at himself.

"No, it's me!" Andrew said.

"Me!"

"Me!"

The two started fighting and Taku tried to calm them down.

"_Stop it if Spartan sees you…"_

Then the doors opened and an armored figure walked out of it.

"Hold it". The figure said. Andrew and Ankh recognized him.

"Kamen Rider W!"

W did his pose and said in dual male and female voice.

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!"

A Taka Candroid appeared and started talking.

"You see, Shinji Ikari, W's left side, loved the world very much but he does things in such a…half-boiled manner."

W just scoffed at that.

"Until he met Rei Ayanami, his perfect partner. The two then worked together as Kamen Rider W and became the hardboiled duo." The Candroid explained.

"So two people work together as one Kamen Rider…then maybe we should start working like that!" Andrew proposed as he was wearing nothing but a dual boxer. He opens the remaining half and gestured Ankh to get in. "There's plenty of room."

"Oh no thank you-What the hell are you thing!?" Ankh responded.

"C'mon!" Andrew said before grabbing Ankh and struggled to place him in there.

Haruyuki came in the room but immediately left after seeing them. W just laughed.

"We have strange kouhai." Rei mused.

"He's bright at least." Shinji defended.

* * *

**AN: There's my OOO, like you guys requested. Next chapter will be more of an actual mixture between Accel World and OOO. Anyways, you know the drill. Don't be afraid to review this story or pm me about this story or anything else. Please favorite or follow this story along with my other stories if you can. Alright, that's it, I'm done. Goodnight.**


End file.
